


2019年雨果奖投票者资料集：AO3作品库（AO3）

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: 关于AO3, 雨果奖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: The Archive of Our Own – AO3（AO3作品库）被提名为今年雨果奖的最佳相关作品奖！这是振奋人心的成就，更令我们喜出望外的是AO3作为大家倾力协作而成的非凡成果得到雨果奖投票者们的认同。以下是一些有关AO3的信息，包括它的起源，部分主要功能，以及幕后让其得以实现的团队。您也可以查看我们向2019年雨果奖资料集提交的闪亮亮的PDF文件！





	2019年雨果奖投票者资料集：AO3作品库（AO3）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/chinese/chinese_-_archive_stats.png)

### 关于AO3

The Archive of Our Own – AO3（AO3作品库）是由同人爱好者创立和运作的、非营利非商业的衍生作品作品库，衍生作品包括同人文、同人图、同人视频和同人广播剧。我们的[开放源代码](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) 是完全由同人爱好者为同人爱好者编写的，并在我们的母非营利机构 [OTW（OTW再创作组织）](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)的服务器上运行着。

我们的用户是形形色色的同人爱好者——青少年们和祖父母们，萌新写手们和职业作者们——他们来自全球各地，为各种各样的同人圈创作了作品，其中包括[雨果奖获奖作品](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works)、[历史真人同人](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [各种广播节目](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works)、[神奇宝贝](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works)，以及数不胜数的其它许多同人圈。AO3的大部分用户将英语作为同人创作时使用的语言，但我们欢迎用户使用任何喜欢的语言进行创作和交流。

我们以向创作者们提供无广告且无需担忧作品消失的平台为傲。AO3网站是由我们打造，而服务器也为我们所拥——事实上，我们大部分[预算](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)都花费在此——但我们以及我们的姊妹项目所做的并不止如此。我们[抢救并储存濒危同人内容](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)。 我们提供[法律支持](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/)以保护创作、混剪和再生的同人权利。而不管您正在撰写万字长篇或是摸鱼了短漫，我们都欢迎您来发表并于同人社区分享您的作品。每天有超过190万同人爱好者访问我们的网站，而我们永远欢迎更多人的加入。

  


### 我们的团队

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/)由超过750名志愿者组成，几乎所有人的工作都对AO3有着意义非凡的影响。我们是程序员，系统管理员，[标签管理员](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling)，支持提供者，条例执行者，译者，[作品库抢救者](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)，律师，和文档编写专业人员。我们为我们的工作而骄傲，同时我们的工作也是无偿的。

我们有时也与外来承包商合作，尤其是在为尽快有效地将重大改变更新至AO3时。这都是因[我们的用户和支持者的慷慨捐助](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674)才得以实现。

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/chinese/chinese_-_fundraising.png)

总的来说，我们是众筹众包的成果，而我们为每一位帮助我们实现理念的人感到骄傲。

  


### 我们的起源

同人圈以其对于[礼物经济](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518)的推广而闻名。 同人作品历来是免费分享的：磁带、DVD、书籍和杂志被免费或以成本价寄出，而同人爱好者会在其它同人爱好者有需要时进行传阅。90年代互联网的崛起带来了令人激动的新机会：有史以来第一次，全世界同人爱好者们得以弹指之间互相联系，讨论同人爱好，并在即刻间分享同人作品。但另一方面，互联网在逐渐普及的同时也变得更加商业化。网站、作品库、还有社交媒体网页作为同人平台都会最终为同人内容提供者之外的人盈利。与此同时，同人爱好者也逐渐成为更具存在感和营销价值的群体，并被传媒用网络剧、额外内容、游戏和社交媒体追逐着。

而在2007年5月，随着[FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib)的诞生，代表着第一个将同人文商业化的大规模尝试，以及[LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal)上包括性侵幸存者博客和同人社区在内的500个账号被认定为含淫秽内容从而删除的[中划线事件](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough)，这些问题都达到了一个极端。大量粉丝都深受这些肃清的影响；他们失去了故事、评论和讨论内容，以及与其他同人爱好者联系的门径。同人圈一夜间意识到了它的社区所依赖的各个平台由同人使用盈利，但并不将同人需求优先化，甚至对其不管不顾。更为甚者，同人圈明白了一味在媒体公司的空隙中求生不再是合理可行的长期战略。

在这种大环境下，astolat 写出了为OTW和AO3奠定基础的一篇帖子。标题[An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\))（《一个自己的作品库》）致敬了弗吉尼亚·伍尔夫的女权主义宣言 _A Room of One's Own_ （《一间自己的房间》），伍尔夫在其中讨论了女性作者拥有自己的资金和自己的房间的必要性。astolat也为同人写作者（及其他同人创作者）提出了相近的几点：

> 我们需要一个集中的自己的作品库，一个类似于 animemusicvideos.org 的地方。一个 **不会** 避开谷歌搜索和公众提及、而是会光明正大地阐述我们兴趣的合法性的地方，不从他人知识产权盈利而是在这里更容易地一起进行庆祝，同时为新加入的同人爱好者提供一个更重视同人历史和社区的包容平台。

几天之内，该帖子就收到了上百条评论。其中一些是对此感到兴奋并愿意为该项目的启动出力的人。也有一些为理想中的作品库构思编写愿望清单，而其中许多项成为了我们的核心理念一直沿用至今：

  * **非商业和非盈利的**
    * AO3会由非营利机构运作，也就意味着无广告，以及较低的关站风险。他们将会，就如[Speranza的战吼](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers)所说，“把这些该死的服务器据为己有。”
  * **多同人圈和包容的**
    * 为AO3能够成功成为同人圈储存库，它需要能够容纳一切，包罗万象。任何分级和内容的作品都会被允许，而会有警告和标签帮助读者根据自己口味找到或避开敏感内容。
  * **创作者掌控权**
    * 许多作品库对创作者删除作品有许多限制。许多线上作品库并不阻拦搜索引擎对内容进行追踪。AO3会给创作者诸如上传后可轻易删除作品、将作品上锁为仅AO3用户可见、以及防止搜索引擎列出他们作品的权利。它也将会允许创作者避免匿名评论和按需删除评论。
  * **重要功能**
    * 大部分被提议的功能都已经成为了AO3不可分割的一部分，包括标签和搜索功能，以及下载、举行同人挑战赛和创建荐文清单等功能。我们还在为其它数个功能努力着，包括直接在我们的服务器上储存其它形式媒体文件的功能。



  


### 部分主要功能

#### 评论和点赞

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/chinese/chinese_-_work_stats.png)

大部分同人作品库都有评论功能，使用户能够与创作者交流，并留下鼓励、赞赏或建议。我们同时还搭配了点赞功能，运作方式和“喜欢”类似，让用户能够在即刻间对喜欢的作品加以赞赏。AO3的常客们都已经习惯了看到“You have already left kudos here. :)”（您已经给这个作品点过赞了。^_^）

#### 作品集和挑战赛

作品集功能让用户得以根据具体主题或目的将作品或标签收藏成集，不论是基于本命CP还是神秘博士圣诞特集衍生作品。AO3同时也支持两种挑战赛：赠文交换和发梗填梗帖。同人圈的最大赠文交换挑战之一，[Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide)（圣诞季），在我们的服务器上每年举办，同时同人爱好者们也在全年各种时间举行着[其它挑战赛](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) 。

#### Open Doors拯救计划

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/chinese/chinese_-_open_doors.png)

AO3上约2%的作品都是由我们的姊妹项目[Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)（Open Doors拯救计划）所搬运的，其目标为保护濒危同人内容。这些作品原先都储存在[面临永久关闭和所有作品丢失危险的线上作品库](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors)上，而现在被储存在AO3的特殊作品集中。

#### 下载

所有作品都能够被下载成[五种不同文件类型](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212)，非常适合在路途中或是在AO3宣布停机或是计划维护期间继续阅读。

#### 标签

[标签](https://archiveofourown.org/tags)是AO3使用体验中不可或缺的一部分；是它们让用户能够找到任何想要查看的作品，不论配对、分级、主题。用户可以用自己认为最为方便或自然的方式填写标签，而我们超过350人的标签管理员团队则会将这些标签关联为容易搜索的概念。比如[William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works)的搜索结果中也会包含带有Laurence/Tharkay、Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence或Will Laurence/Tharkay标签的作品。相互有关系的概念也被相互关联：[Space Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works)（宇宙史诗）和[Space Battles](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works)（太空战争）都在元标签[Outer Space](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works)（外太空）下，同时该元标签下还有[Astronauts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works)（宇航员）、 [Spaceships](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works)（宇宙飞船），甚至还有[Space Whales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works)（宇宙鲸鱼）。

  


### 亮点新闻

AO3在[持续不断地成长变化着](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1)。以下是2018年的部分亮点：

  * AO3增加了近4,000个新同人圈、410,000个注册用户，以及差点900,000件作品（更不用提上百万的点击量、评论数和点赞数）。 
    * 我们达成了[30,000同人圈](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555)和[4百万同人作品](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)两个里程碑！
  * Open Doors拯救委员会完成了[11个作品库的搬运](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137)。
  * AO3的搜索功能进行了一次[重大改良升级](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575)，使得作品、标签、书签和用户的搜索更加方便快捷。 
    * 多亏了新筛选功能，用户得以轻易地进行非常详细的搜索，例如[2018年内发表的所有长度刚好为221个单词的福尔摩斯相关作品](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms)，还有[不包含佛罗多·巴金斯和艾莉亚·史塔克的指环王+权力的游戏混同](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin)。
    * 我们也提供了更新版[隐藏搜索函数](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) 的列表，为任何想要跟进一步细化搜索结果的人所用。
  * [AO3开始在所有文本域支持UTF8MB4字符集](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871)。这不仅方便了数种非拉丁字符的使用，同时还给我们带来了表情符号！🎉💖📚👾💩
  * 我们还[改善了中文、日文和泰语作品的字数统计功能](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702)。
  * 我们为提高安全性和可管理性更新了我们的登录系统。
  * 我们更新了我们的[服务条款](https://archiveofourown.org/tos)，以符合欧洲联盟[通用数据保护条例的要求](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518)。




End file.
